


Who's That Girl? It's Romelle!

by youoldstudmuffinyou



Series: Show AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dancer Keith (Voltron), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youoldstudmuffinyou/pseuds/youoldstudmuffinyou
Summary: New Girl is my absolute favorite show. So here we are with the New Girl - Voltron AU no one asked for lolAnswering a roommate ad on Craigslist, Romelle finds herself in a upscale loft in New York City. She learns that the ad was a loft with male roommates instead of women like she originally thought. She decides to stay and becomes friends with an unlikely motley crew.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Show AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895818
Kudos: 13





	1. Answering The Ad

"I can't believe you're doing this." 

"I know. I'm crazy..." Romelle paused and smiled wickedly. "I'm like a sexy, crazy-"

"Just crazy." Keith interrupted her. She could hear him laugh over the phone. "What are you even wearing?" He asked.   
  
Romelle switched the phone to her opposite ear. She was currently on the bus, standing in front of a man who she felt was just a little too close. She nervously tugged her tan trenchcoat closer to her body. The bus lurched to a stop and she felt a puff of air breathe on the back of her neck. She furrowed her brow and moved to the other side of the bus as the doors let out a few passengers.

She cupped her hand over the receiver as if that would mute her from others standing around her. "I'm a wearing a _sexy_ trench coat. With _nothing_ underneath. Pretty bold, eh?"

Keith chuckled. She even imagined him shaking his head at her. "Fine. Just be careful, okay?"

"I always am." She chirped. The sign above her head binged, showing her stop. "Oh, this is me. I'll tell you all about. All the juicy details-"

"Please, don't." Keith laughed. "Have fun."

Romelle smiled and hung up. She held her arms over her torso and stepped off the bus. She took a deep breath as she glanced up and down the street. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Her boyfriend, Tavo, was going to be so surprised. 

She wasn't dumb. She knew they've grown stagnate over the past couple months. Tavo always claimed to be too busy and in return Romelle made herself busy with work. She dove into side projects with the children she taught at school, signing up as a chaperone at every chance she got, and took on way more responsibilities than she needed to. But now, after returning from a science club field trip to Washington D.C., she realized she couldn't avoid Tavo forever.

Along with the disconnect, sex had stopped weeks ago. In Romelle's mind, she thought playing out one of his fantasies would lead to a night of passion and then maybe they could talk and get back on the right track again. It was the perfect plan.

The air was nippy, but she braved through to get to their apartment building. She felt like every glance from people bordered on too long and they could stare right through her thin trench.

She jammed the elevator button once she got inside and sighed relief when it closed. Anxiety pricked at her legs and she mindlessly stepped in place. She was so excited. Tavo was going to devour her on the spot. 

The doors opened and the hallway was completely bare leading down to their apartment door. She wiggled her brows and sauntered out of the elevator. She pulled out her phone and set the volume low. She didn't want to cause too much noise. Once the mood was set, she stretched her leg out and _sexily_ danced toward their front door. She hummed along, jazzing her voice up a little.

She reached the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. _"Tavo..."_ She sang as the door opened and she closed the door behind her. _"You left the door, unloooocked..."_ She sang along to the jazzy tune playing on her phone. "Baby?" She called. Their apartment was just as she left it a week ago. Damn, she told him to water the plants. She pretended to ignore her weltered plant babies by the windowsill. It wasn't about that right now. It'll be fine. 

_"Tavo, I have a surprise for you..."_ She continued to sing. She peeked into the kitchen, but he wasn't there either. _"Where the hell are you?"_ She set her phone down and set to their bedroom when Tavo walked out in nothing but his underwear.

"Rome!" He shouted. She didn't notice the panicked look on his face, just the fact he was barely naked and she smiled.

"Were you waiting for me?" She shook her shoulders. _"I have... a surprise..."_ She loosened the belt on her trench coat and in one fell swoop, allowed the coat to drop on the floor. _"For you."_

Tavo's eyes widened and he glanced back to their bedroom then back to her. "What are you doing here so early?"

_"What do you mean-"_ Romelle paused when she noticed his bewildered eyes. She dropped her sexy act and folded her arms across her bare breasts. "What do you mean early? I told you I was coming back today. You texted back 'okay'." 

Tavo chuckled nervously. "No, I thought-"

"Yeah, see..." Romelle went to her phone and buried herself in their past text messages. She found the old thread and read aloud. "Babe, I'm coming home at 3 today-"

"I know but-"

"And you responded-"

"Rome, wait, please-"

"Okay..." Romelle's mouth stalled once she finally looked up from her phone. It suddenly got colder and shivers ran down her spine. Her eyes locked with the naked woman walking out of their bedroom. She halted and tried to hide herself behind Tavo, but it was too late. Romelle had already saw her.

Romelle took a deep breath and lowered her head. "OH...quizfuck."

_Four weeks later...._

"So, you see... I'm just really emotional right now. Tavo is a lying, cheating jerk and I just... I don't know if I'll ever love again." Romelle sniffled and dabbed her wet eyes with a Kleenex. She chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry... sometimes I ramble. What was your question?"

Across from her, three guys stared at her, mouth agaped. One was eating chips, but had now stopped mid-crunch. The one carelessly sitting on the edge of the couch paused filing his nails. And the big guy sitting directly across from her just shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I asked... do you have any pets?"

🎶 _WHO'S THAT GIRL? WHO'S THAT GIRL? IT'S ROMELLE_ 🎶

"To be honest, I don't think you'd be a good fit here." The big guy said. He leaned back on the couch. He had introduced himself as Hunk and Romelle still wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. 

"What? Why not?" Romelle glanced around the loft. "This place is beautiful. Exposed brick, hardwood floors, an open floor plan that would make Joanna Gaines swoon." Romelle listed and then she paused. "Sorry, I just remembered that from the ad description. Huh...maybe that's why I thought you were all... women?"

Hunk and the one who they called Matt laughed, spewing potato chips from his mouth. The one named Lance stood from the edge of the couch and folded his arms, his face fixed in a scowl. "Why would you think we were women?"

"Because...what straight man would reference Joanna Gaines?" Romelle asked and Matt and Hunk laughed even more.

"I told you the ad sounded like a woman wrote it." Matt said and held out his hand, palm up. Lance begrudgingly dug a dollar from his pocket and slapped it in Matt's hand. _"Lance_ wrote the ad." Matt explained.

"Oh." 

"And to answer your question, I'm not straight." Lance said and slid down on the couch. He kicked his long legs up on the coffee table and folded his arms behind his head.

" _Oh,_ cool. So you're gay." Romelle shrugged and decided to move on but Lance twisted up his face. He sat straight up and took hold of Romelle's hand.

"No, I'm bisexual." He flashed a toothy smile and dazzled his blue eyes in her face. "So... if you ever wanted to, you know-"

"Hey!" A hand slapped the back of his head. Hunk held out a glass jar that had the words 'douche' on it. "Jar. Now."

Lance groaned and let go of Romelle's hand. He took another dollar out of his pocket and paid the man.

"Okay..." Romelle dragged out, desperately wanting to get out of this moment. "Well, like I said. I really think it'd be nice to live here."

"Even with this mess?" Hunk gestured to Lance.

Romelle shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, and if he tries anything again, I'll just have my best friend beat him up."

"You have a best friend?" Matt asked. "Why don't you live together?"

"We do. We are. I'm just... we don't-" Romelle struggled to find the words. "Look, it's been four weeks since I moved out of Tavo's... and I just feel out of place at the apartment. It's always filled with like beautiful models and dancers-"

"Models and dancers?" Lance interrupted and Romelle nodded her head. "One moment." Lance took Hunk and Matt by the hand, pulling them out of earshot into the kitchen. 

"What?" Hunk asked, not caring to keep his voice down.

"Models and dancers." Lance repeated, his eyes shining. "Do you know what that means? We'd be swimming in-"

"Don't even say it." Hunk stopped him. 

"Look," Lance's giddiness died down and he placed his hands on Hunk's shoulders to level with him. "I know Shay broke your heart."

"Damn." Matt muttered, finishing his bag of chips.

"Dude." Hunk said.

"But..." Lance continued, "with her and her model dancer friends, it'll help you get over Shay. Easy."

"I don't know." Hunk said. He looked over to Matt. "What do you think?"

Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Lance cut him off.

"Matt? Matt has no say. He's moving out in a week to live with his parents. He doesn't count."

"Hey." He flicked Lance. "I'm leaving because Pidge is moving back to the loft and you know we fight too much to ever live together. _But_ if I could speak for my little sister, I think she'd like having another girl living in the loft."

"Oh, yeah, listen to Matt. He knows what he's talking about." Lance said, nodding his head.

Hunk laughed. "Pidge? Are we talking about the same person?"

"Come on, Hunk." Lance asked and folded his hands in front of him. 

Hunk sighed and glanced everywhere around the kitchen except for Lance's eyes, but he felt them pleading. "Okay, fine."

"Yes!" 

The guys leered around the corner to see Romelle hovering by the kitchen archway. She smiled sheepishly and waved. "I promise you won't regret it."


	2. Down for a Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle is a hot mess.

Romelle blew her nose into her pajama sleeve and cried out, "I hate you, Tavo! I hate your beautiful..." She pounded on the couch cushion until she wore herself out. She flopped down into the pile of blankets she had unceremoniously brought out to the living room. "He's such a - _ugh!"_

Behind the couch, standing in the kitchen, Matt stood with an open mouth and Hunk shook his head. At that moment, Lance walked through the front door, eyes blazed with excitement. 

"Hunk, my man! I need you-" He shouted but Hunk only shushed him and pointed to Romelle still wailing on the couch. 

_"You_ did this. She's been crying for a week now. She hasn't moved from the couch." Hunk folded his arms. 

"I'm surprised she hasn't dehydrated into a raisin." Matt grimaced as she blew into her pajama sleeve again. "Ugh, and so much snot." 

Lance glanced between them. "Right, just ignore her." He waved her off. "We got more important matters-"

"Nuh-uh. I want my couch back. I want my T.V. back." Hunk pointed to Romelle again who was now flipping through the channels on T.V. She paused on the black and white screening of Casablanca and burst into tears.

"Yikes." Lance sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll handle it. But Hunk, I need a favor-"

"Nuh-uh. Take care of that, then we'll talk mmkay?" Hunk ended the conversation with a swig of soda and returned to the kitchen to finish making his lunch. 

Lance rolled his eyes and squared his shoulders. Romelle was busy drinking wine from a carton to notice him taking a seat next to her. He cleared his throat, found the remote, and turned off the movie.

Romelle's eyes widened and swallowed the last sip of wine. "Why did you turn it off?"

"Rome, you're...a mess." Lance decided to not sugarcoat it. "Do you see yourself? I mean, you have snot and tears..." He picked up the empty carton and turned up his nose. "Seriously?"

"What? I think it's good." She sniffled.

"No, you don't."

"It honestly tastes the same."

Lance pretended to gag and Matt laughed.

He joined them at the end of the sofa. "You wouldn't be able to tell the difference, Lance."

"Are kidding me?" Lance scoffed. "It would taste poor-"

"Can we turn the movie back on?" Romelle asked. She reached for the remote and Lance lifted it out of reach. 

"No."

"Why? Come on." 

"Rome, you're a hot mess." Lance said and shook his head. "Although, very hot. You've been camping in the living room. I doubt you've showered. Have you even been back to work?"

Romelle straightened up on the couch. She sniffed her armpits and frowned. "I... took some sick days." She muttered. 

"You know what you need?" Lance said and Romelle lifted her head hopefully. "You need rebound sex." 

Romelle's eyes widened and Matt shook his head. "Jar."

"Not with me!" Lance exclaimed, but Romelle was already wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. "Oh please, there's no use wrapping up. I already know you're a 34B."

"Lance!" 

"Sorry, 32B?"

"Jar." Matt picked it up and tossed the glass jar to him. "Seriously, man?

"Yeah, seriously, Lance? Jar." Hunk called from the kitchen. Lance caved and fished out a dollar and placed it in the jar.

"Surprisingly accurate." Romelle said under her breath as she wrapped the blanket further around herself. 

"Look, I'm just saying, you need to get over Tavo. It's been what, a month?"

"A month and five days." Romelle corrected in a pout.

Lance chuckled. "I have an idea. Why don't we all go out tonight? We can get you a rebound, we can get Hunk a rebound-"

"You need a rebound, Hunk?" Romelle perked up. Hunk came into the living room with a sandwich and chips on his plate.

He groaned. "I don't need a rebound."

"Yeah, he does." Lance sympathetically shook his head. "Poor Hunk here had his heart smashed to smithereens."

"Aw, smithereens?" Romelle held her hand over her heart. "What happened?"

"Her name was Shay." Lance told the story dramatically. "She was the love of his life."

"She wasn't the love of my life." Hunk corrected. 

"Eh." Matt interjected, lazily resting his arm on the back of the couch. "You _were_ going to get married."

"You were engaged?" Romelle shouted. "You poor thing."

"No..." Hunk sighed and set his lunch down to the side. "Look, yeah, we were together for six years. We lived together, had baby names picked out, and were planning on dying together like the old couple from the Notebook... it just wasn't in our cards. So what? You move on." Hunk shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his sandwich.

They all looked to Romelle when she sniffed and her eyes were glossy with tears. "That's terrible, Hunk!" She gasped like it was the most devastating news she'd ever heard. "Tavo and I weren't nearly as close together as that. I mean, mainly, because he didn't believe in marriage. He believed it was social construct meant to oppress and control the lives of consumers."

Romelle shook her head then grinned. "Hunk, you need to have a rebound, too! More than any of us." She patted Lance's arm and bounced a little in her seat. "I think it's a great idea!"

Lance chuckled. "Hell yeah, Rome!" He raised his hand and she smacked it. "See? Why can't any of you get excited like that?" Lance pouted to his friends and they shrugged their shoulders. Matt picked up the remote and turned it to baseball. 

Romelle cleared her throat. "Well, it has been a while since I've... walked the scene."

"Walked the scene?" Hunk raised his brow. "How old are you?"

"It's fine." Lance shooed him off. "Look, I'm a guy. I know what they're looking for. I'll help you. And by the end of the night, we'll all be-"

"Don't say it." Hunk said.

"Swimming in punani... I mean not you because you know..." Lance smirked. He didn't even fight the jar that Matt tossed his way. This time he took out a five dollar bill and stuffed it inside.

"You are so gross you know that?" Romelle crossed her arms.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun!" Lance yelled. He took her wrist and pulled her off the couch. "Come on, let's see what you have to wear."

"Wait, Lance!"


End file.
